


Everything

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, Kurtana friendship - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> And it’s the last one! It’s been amazing, being a part of this challenge and I can’t wait to do this again!

Kurt had one of the worst days ever. The customers at the diner were particularly demanding and annoying that afternoon, and Kurt had to try very hard not to snap at them and most likely get himself fired. He was tired, he was irritated and there was nothing more than he wanted than to go home and cuddle with his husband, maybe watch something or simply lie on the couch and do nothing at all.

And he still had two hours until the end of his shift.

Sighing, he moved to the table, recently emptied by a very loud couple, to wipe it and take the dishes. Walking back to the counter, he leaned against it, barely stopping himself from banging his head against it.

“Someone’s in a grumpy mood today.” Santana commented casually, appearing next to Kurt out of nowhere. “But hey, I think our next performer may cheer you up a little.”

“Santana, I’m really not in the mood to…” Kurt started, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the stage. A very familiar voice. Looking up, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Hello, everybody.” Blaine said from the stage, smiling widely. “I’m not actually working here, but I’ve been asked to perform one song, and really, I never seem to be able to refuse.” He said, eliciting some laughter from the customers. “Anyway, I dedicate this song to one person in that diner, he’ll know it’s about him when he hears it.”

“Santana, what…” Kurt asked in awe, not able to finish the sentence.

“Well, I’ve seen you moping around since the moment you started your shift.” Santana smirked, leaning against the counter. “So I called for the reinforcements.”

“See, sometimes I wonder why I love you.” Kurt started, not tearing his eyes away from the stage. “And then I remember moments like that.”

“Alright, alright.” Santana waved her hand. “Don’t get all sappy with me, Hummel.” She said and walked away, but Kurt didn’t miss the way her eyes softened a little when she passed him by. But he was quickly distracted because a few seconds later, the music started playing and Blaine began singing.

_You’re a falling star, you’re the get away car._  
_You’re the line in the sand when I go too far._  
_You’re the swimming pool, on an August day._  
_And you’re the perfect thing to say._

Kurt couldn’t help but smile when he heard what song Blaine chose. The moment he started singing, it felt like everything, every trouble, was lifted from his shoulders, none of that mattered. Just Blaine.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing._  
_You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything._

Somehow, Blaine managed to find him in the crowd and the moment their eyes met, Blaine’s smile widened and he winked, making Kurt’s heart skip a beat. Damn his husband and him being so freaking cute and adorable.

_And I can’t believe, uh that I’m your man,_  
_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._  
_Whatever comes our way, ah we’ll see it through,_  
_And you know that’s what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing._  
_You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything._  
_You’re every song, and I sing along._  
_'Cause you’re my everything._  
_Yeah, yeah_

When the song ended, the entire diner erupted with the applause, and Blaine bowed down and jumped off the stage. Smiling to the customers who focused back on their meals, he made his way back, walking between the tables, reaching the counter where Kurt was standing.

“Hey there.” Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the cheek. “Bad day?”

“Not anymore.” Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine’s lips quickly before he had to run to take an order from another customer. On his way back, he walked up to Blaine, pressing his mouth to his ear. “You’re my everything too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/139323016864/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
